Non, je n'aime pas le Diable !
by Takamina
Summary: SPOILER Et si Mona et Hanna s'étaient embrassées dans le train d'Halloween lorsque Mona était déguisée en Caleb ? Que se serait-il passé lorsqu'Hanna aurait apprit la vérité ? Première fiction sur le couple Hanna x Mona ! Attention femslash ! Attention spoiler si vous n'en êtes pas à la saison 4. Je met M en Rating parce que je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer !
1. Partie 1

Point de Vue Hanna

Aria, Spencer, Emily et moi étions, accompagnées de Mona, dans le van qui lui avait servit de repaire lorsqu'elle était dans la A Team et s'efforçait de nous pourrir la vie. Nous avions encore quelques doutes quant à son abandon de la Team mais j'avais envie de lui faire confiance, elle avait été ma meilleure amie, j'aurai aimé qu'elle le redevienne. Spencer et moi fouillions dans l'ordinateur quand Aria sortit un masque blanc d'un carton. Il me rappela quelque chose…

- Mais ! Tu étais habillée comme Caleb dans le train d'Hallowen ! finis-je par comprendre.

- Perspicace Hanna ! me répondit Mona avec un sourire en coin.

Je n'ajoutai rien et elle non plus, car nous étions en présence de mes trois meilleures amies, mais je me rappelai très bien ce que s'était passé ce soir-là, et elle aussi, j'en étais sûre. Je fis comme si de rien n'était et je replongeais un semblant d'attention à l'ordinateur. Mais mon esprit se remémora la scène.

Ce soir-là, nous étions tous en train de danser, j'avais perdu Caleb de vue mais ne m'en étais pas souciée plus que cela. Puis j'étais partie à la recherche d'Aria à qui je devais confier quelque chose. En chemin j'étais tombé sur quelqu'un déguisé comme mon copain, j'avais d'ailleurs d'abord cru qu'il s'était agi de lui. Cette personne m'avait tourné un peu autour, je m'étais laissé faire amoureusement et finalement nous avions échangé un baiser. Après coup je m'étais dis que j'avais trouvé ses lèvres plus charnues qu'à l'habitude mais avais vite abandonné l'idée. J'avais ensuite continué ma route et étais tombée sur Caleb lui-même, sans son masque, le visage déformé par l'angoisse. Aria avait disparu. Pendant une seconde je m'étais demandé alors qui j'avais bien pu embrasser sous ce masque blanc, mais la gravité des évènements qui avaient suivis m'avait fait tout oublier. Je ne m'en étais rappelé qu'aujourd'hui en voyant ce masque.

Alors c'était Mona ? La personne que j'avais "malencontreusement" embrassé lors de cette soirée, c'était Mona ?!

- Hanna ! m'interpela Spencer, tu m'écoutes ?

- Pardon ! Je n'ai pas compris ce que t'as dis tu veux bien répéter ?

- Pff ! Je disais qu'on pourrait emporter l'ordi, ya trop de fichiers pour regarder tout ça ici.

- Ah oui, oui, c'est une bonne idée !

Spencer secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel comme exaspérée par mes rêveries. Mais lorsqu'elle reposa le regard sur l'écran, ce dernier se recouvrit d'une multitude de tâches noires et nous vîmes les fichiers s'effacer un à un.

- Mona ! cria Spencer. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Mona accouru et prit le clavier en main en percutant mon épaule. Ce contact me glaça, un immense frisson me parcouru sans que je ne comprenne ce qui m'arrivait.

- On est en train de m'envoyer un virus, je n'y peux rien !

Nous restâmes toutes les cinq devant l'écran, impuissantes, en silence. Seule Spencer pestait entre ses dents.

Après cet échec cuisant, nous sortîmes du van pour regagner nos maisons respectives. Ma mère n'était toujours pas rentrée de New York, j'étais seule chez moi et je flippai à mort, mais je ne voulais appeler personne, j'avais besoin d'être seule. Je commandai chinois, lorsque le livreur arriva je lui tendis la monnaie sans lui accorder un seul regard et il s'en retourna penaud. J'engloutis rapidement sans vraiment sentir le goût de mes nouilles sautées refroidis et jetai l'emballage à la poubelle avant de monter me brosser les dents. Dans la salle de bain je prêtais attention à mon visage dans le miroir. Je n'avais pas l'air d'être dépitée ou fatiguée ou même encore à l'aube d'une intense réflexion. J'avais mon visage habituel, mes yeux bleus semblaient me percer moi-même. Je frissonnai, crachai mon dentifrice et me rinçai la bouche, avant de me mouiller un peu le visage pour finalement aller dans ma chambre, me mettre en pyjama et me jeter sur mon lit. Je n'aimais pas penser en faisant autre chose, ou peut-être n'en étais-je pas capable, c'était pour cela que j'avais attendu d'être allongée au calme pour penser à Mona.

Je visualisai d'abord la chose de mon point de vue. Lorsque j'avais embrassé cet inconnu je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de Mona, sur le moment j'avais pensé que ces lèvres appartenaient à Caleb. Quand par la suite j'avais compris que ce n'était pas les sienne je n'avais pas cherché à savoir qui j'avais embrassé. Vu que je n'aurai surement pas trouvé la réponse cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Mais aujourd'hui je le savais, c'était Mona. Si on m'avait servit le nom de n'importe quel garçon aurai-je réagis de la même façon ? J'aurai surement zappé l'info aussi vite que je l'aurais apprise. Mais là il s'agissait d'une fille, et qui plus est, de mon ancienne meilleure amie, avec qui j'avais partagé tant de secrets, tant de moments. Et en regardant les choses de son côté, elle, ce soir-là, savait qu'elle m'embrassait, elle était consciente que c'était sur mes lèvres que les siennes se posaient. Surtout que dans mon souvenir le baiser avait été autant mon initiative que la sienne. Et aujourd'hui encore, pour le peu de temps que nous avions passé ensemble ensuite, elle se souvenait forcement de ce soir d'Halloween. Alors avait-elle été poussée par A à m'embrasser ou était-ce de son plein grès ? Il faudrait surement que j'ai une discussion avec Mona, mais était-ce utile de parler pour ne rien dire, à quoi bon ? Si je me prenais autant la tête c'était bien parce que ce baiser révélé m'avait perturbé, alors avec une discussion espérais-je obtenir un nouveau baiser ? Espérais-je une explication qui m'avouerait des sentiments ? Mais il y avait une personne à qui je pouvais en parler, Emily. Je ne voyais pas très bien quoi lui dire exactement mais elle arriverait surement à me rassurer. Sauf qu'il était un peu tard pour débarquer chez elle, je lui envoyai un simple SMS qui disait que j'avais besoin de lui parler. Elle répondit aussitôt en me disant qu'elle était libre le lendemain et me proposa de passer à 15h00 chez elle.

Je n'eus bizarrement aucun mal à m'endormir et me rendis chez Emily le lendemain à 15h00 comme prévu. Elle m'ouvrit avec un grand sourire et me fit entrer. Nous allâmes nous installer dans sa chambre, sur l'aménagement sous sa fenêtre.

- C'est rare que tu ne veuilles te confier qu'à moi, dit Emily en arborant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- C'est que pour l'instant je ne peux, ne veux, en parler qu'à toi, tu es la seule à pouvoir me conseiller.

Elle fronça ses sourcilles mais vu la teneur de son regard elle devait comprendre le pourquoi du fait que je ne puisse en parler qu'à elle. En effet, c'était la seule de mes trois meilleures amies qui était lesbienne et qui pourrait comprendre ma confusion.

- C'est pas facile pour moi d'aborder le sujet, commençai-je, je sais que je peux tout te dire sans crainte mais ça reste compliquer à formuler.

- Je t'aiderai du mieux que je peux pour te mettre à l'aise.

Elle m'envoya un magnifique sourire chaleureux et entoura mes mains avec les siennes pendant quelques instants. Ceci me rendit encore plus nerveuse, mais je savais qu'elle se voulait rassurante.

- Hier, Aria a trouvé un masque dans le van de Mona, tu te souviens ?

- Oui, le même que portait Caleb dans le train.

- Exacte, et elle a avoué être déguisé comme lui cette nuit-là. Jusque là tu suis ?

- Oui, oui.

- Je n'ai jamais abordé le sujet, car à vrai dire avec tout le remue ménage, ça m'était un peu sortit de la tête, mais ce soir-là j'ai rencontré Mona déguisée comme Caleb, sauf qu'évidemment je pensais que c'était lui. Mais voila, on a échangé un baiser, en rencontrant le vrai Caleb un peu plus loin je me suis rendu compte de ma méprise, mais je n'ai compris que c'était Mona qu'hier. Alors bien sûr mon cerveau n'en a tout de suite tiré qu'une seule information "j'ai embrassé Mona". Et au lieu de prendre l'info banalement, j'ai ruminé l'idée toute la soirée d'hier. Et je ne sais pas quoi en penser ! Comme tu es surement passée par là je me suis dis que tu m'écouterais et que tu m'aiderais.

- Tout d'abord je te remercie de me faire confiance, c'est bien que tu sois venu te confier plutôt que de te renfermer comme je l'avais fais à l'époque. Ensuite, si j'ai bien compris, il n'y a pas que le baiser qui te trouble, mais aussi le fait qu'il ait été échangé avec Mona, c'est bien ça ?

- Voila, c'est ça. Et j'ai envie d'aller lui en parler, mais si je cherche la discussion c'est que j'espère en tirer quelque chose de positif, et la je suis perdue, c'était ma meilleure amie, pas quelqu'un avec qui je me voyais partager un bout de vie.

- Tu sais, rien que ce que tu viens de me dire est un énorme pas en avant, car, pour le moment, tu la vois toi-même comme une femme qui pourrait t'intéresser, comme un homme l'a fait auparavant. Tu ne nie pas Hanna, et ça, c'est le plus important.

- Mais je ne peux pas aimer les filles ! Enfin si, mais il y a Caleb, je pensais être amoureuse de lui, et puis je risque de décevoir mes parents. Mais bon sang ! Quand j'ai compris que j'avais embrassé Mona ya eu comme un déclic en moi, et plus je t'en parle plus ça me parait évident !

- Qu'est-ce qui est évident ? demanda Emily en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

- Que j'ai envie de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire alors qu'instantanément des larmes imprévues et incontrôlées s'échappèrent de mes yeux. J'enfonçai mon visage dans mes mains et pleurai en silence. Emily m'amena contre son buste et me caressa le dos.

- J'ai si peur, dis-je la voix tremblotante.

- Ça va aller Hanna, je serais là pour t'aider à traverser tout ça, et, si tu le veux, Aria et Spencer seront là aussi pour toi !

- Evidemment je m'inquiète pour mes parents, ma mère va être déçue, que je ne puisse pas lui donner de petits enfants, que je ne mène pas de vie, entre guillemets, normale. Et il y a le regard des gens. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Si Mona me repousse ? Ou si elle ne veut plus jamais m'adresser la parole ? Je sais qu'elle nous a pourris la vie mais, même si je ne peux rien espérer, j'aimerai rester son amie.

- Je t'ai dis, on sera toutes là pour toi Hanna. Puis vois le bon côté des choses, ça t'aura peut-être permis de découvrir ton attirance pour la gente féminine.

- Oui, tu as peut-être raison, dis-je en me remettant face à elle et en relevant la tête, mais en pleurant toujours.

- Et puis, je ne serais plus la seule de la bande ! s'exclama Emily, on pourra mater les filles ensemble !

Cette réflexion me fit sourire, elle en était d'ailleurs le but, et Emily paru satisfaite.

Un peu plus tard sa mère l'appela et je dû rentrer chez moi, après avoir lourdement remerciée mon amie. Et dire que de son coté Emily avait traversé cela seule. Seule Alison le savait à l'époque et elle n'avait pas vraiment dû l'aider.

Je rentrai chez moi soulagée. Sur le chemin je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche pour voir que ma mère m'avait envoyé un SMS, elle serait de retour dans trois jours. Une fois chez moi je me préparai un diner que j'avalai machinalement devant la télé. Je m'assoupie presque en plein émission qui se voulait drôle, quand mon téléphone sonna. C'était Mona. Je décrochai, non sans stress.

- Salut Hanna. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Je dois déplacer le van dans un endroit sûr, mais j'ai besoin d'un chauffeur pour le retour. Tu veux bien me suivre avec toi voiture ?

Je n'allai pas refuser. J'acceptai et demandai quand aurait-elle besoin de mes services.

- Ce soir si tu peux, maintenant.

- Ma mère n'est pas là, donc j'enfile des chaussures et j'arrive.

- Parfait, on se rejoint à la sortie de Rosewood, je t'entendrai dehors.

J'acquiesçai une nouvelle fois et nous raccrochâmes. Je paniquai un peu, ma conversation avec Emily était toute fraiche, devrai-je parler à Mona maintenant ? Improvisation. Improviser sa vie était toujours mieux. J'avais très bien apprit à le faire depuis que A nous harcelait. J'éteignis la télé, nouai une paire de baskets, chose rare, à mes pieds et sortis en attrapant mes clefs de voiture au passage. En m'installant dans l'auto je réajustai ma coiffure dans le retro et mis le contact. La radio s'alluma et cria une musique hard rock comme d'habitude à cette heure. Je l'éteignis et démarrai. La ville n'étant pas très grande je ne tardai pas à atteindre la sortie. Comme prévu Mona était là, devant son van flippant. Je m'approchai d'elle en baissant la vitre.

- Hey, merci d'être venu, me salua-t-elle, on va prendre la route de Pennsylvanie, suis-moi et ça ira.

J'acquiesçai sans dire mot et refermai ma vitre tandis qu'elle se mit au volant de son van. Comme convenue je la suivis sur la grande route, puis nous empruntâmes des routes secondaires plus sinueuses. Je n'avais pas rallumé la radio et un silence pesant s'abattait dans l'habitacle. Pourtant je sentais mes oreilles bourdonner sous la tension. Dans une demi-heure ou peut-être deux heures je me retrouverai dans ce même silence, mais avec Mona à mes côtés. Devais-je trouver un sujet de discussion ou devrais-je aborder de suite le sujet qui me transperçait ? L'improvisation n'était pas si facile que cela, et surtout, elle me faisait peur.

Les phares rouges arrière du van s'allumèrent, m'indiquant que Mona freinait, puis elle s'arrêta. Nous étions arrivées. Il ne me restait plus qu'à prier pour que Mona aborde elle-même le sujet. Je me garai sur le côté et sortis de la voiture. Au même moment Mona descendit du van, munie d'une lampe de poche, elle éclaira devant elle et le faisceau lumineux dévoila le portail d'un garage à ciel ouvert.

- Depuis quand tu possèdes ce genre de garage ? questionnais-je stupéfaite.

- Depuis pas mal de temps, répondit-elle sans vouloir trop m'en dire.

Elle s'avança et introduisit une petite clef dans un cadenas liant les deux extrémités d'une chaine qu'elle s'empressa d'ôter.

- Tu peux m'aider à ouvrir le portail ?

- Bien sûr.

Et nous attrapâmes à quatre mains la lourde porte pour l'ouvrir. Deux de nos mains se chevauchaient, me faisant ressentir la même sensation que lorsqu'elle m'avait frôlé la veille.

- Attend-moi là, m'ordonna-t-elle comme si j'allais m'enfuir.

Mona remonta dans le van et le gara. Je sentais le stress monter, mes mains tremblaient. Nous avions perdues les liens qui nous unissaient et en plus je commençais à nourrir des sentiments ambigus à son égard. Le moteur se coupa, me tirant de mes pensées et Mona réapparut pour me demander de l'aider à fermer la porte. Une fois fais elle remit le cadenas en place.

- J'ai besoin qu'il soit dans un lieu sûr, conclu-t-elle, il pourra vous êtres utile.

Je lui souris en guise de remerciement et nous nous dirigeâmes jusqu'à ma voiture. Elle prit place côté passager et moi face au volant. Nous avions mis une heure pour venir, il me restait donc au moins le même temps pour parler. En début de trajet il ne se passa rien, radio toujours silencieuse, nous l'étions tout autant et je sentais mes mains moitir sur le volant. Mon cœur battait aussi plus vite que la normale.

- Ce silence va durer encore longtemps ? envoya Mona, sa voix avait tranché l'air.

- Je, eum, désolé Mona… répondis-je prise de court.

- Tu me fais la tête ?

- Non, non, bien sûr que non ! Je ne t'aurai pas accompagné sinon !

- Oui, logique. (silence) J'imagine qu'après toutes mes trahisons il est devenu dur de me faire confiance, et que, même si ce soir tu m'aides, tu n'as pas forcément envie de me parler.

Je réfléchis avant de répondre mais décidai de me jeter dans le bain.

- Au contraire Mona, je crois que j'ai encore plus besoin, plus envie de ta présence qu'auparavant.

- Je ne te comprends pas.

- Hé bien je ne m'en été pas rendu compte avant, il a fallut un élément déclencheur (je marquai une pause et resserrai mes mains sur le volant) , mais j'ai compris maintenant, que le lien qui me lie à toi est bien plus puissant que l'amitié.

Je déglutis.

- Un élément déclencheur ?

- On s'est embrassé dans le train à Halloween, dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

- Oui, mais tu ne savais pas que c'était moi sur le moment.

- Depuis que je le sais ça me prend la tête, en fait, ça m'a permis de réfléchir et c'est comme si tout dans mon passé, vis-à-vis de toi, était devenu évident. J'étais bien avec toi, mais pas seulement en tant qu'amie. Je crois que toi et moi on partageait plus.

- On ? Qui te dis que moi aussi je pense ça ?

Cette question me déstabilisa, j'eus un raté au moment où je passai une vitesse, mais rien de grave. Le ton qu'elle avait utilisé m'avait semblé cacher un air de défi. Mais je savais exactement quoi lui répondre, je la connaissais par cœur, j'avais déjà prévu cet argument.

- Mona, toi seule savais qui tu embrassais dans ce train.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme si elle absorbait ma réponse. Ses yeux se fermèrent, je l'observais dans le reflet du par brise, et elle appuya sa tête contre le siège.

- Tu as raison, répondit-elle toujours dans la même position. Et tu en as conclu quelque chose ?

- J'ai fais plusieurs conclusions. Peut-être que tu avais envie de ce baiser, mais peut-être aussi que tu l'as fais car A t'y aurait obligé, ou encore, peut-être que ça s'est présenté tout seul et que tu as dû t'y résoudre pour ne pas gâcher ta couverture. Dans tous les cas, j'espère au fond de moi que tu y as pris goût et que ça t'a révélé les mêmes choses qu'à moi.

Silence sur cinq-cents mètres, puis Mona rouvrit les yeux et concentra son regard sur la route pour me répondre.

- Je pensais que tu réagirais négativement, je ne pensais pas que tu me percerais à jour, je pensais continuer à vivre en faisant semblant, car je pensais que ce serait plus simple de prétendre te détester.

Elle fit une autre pause de trois-cents mètres avant de reprendre.

- Oui, Maya, Emily, Paige, Shana, tout ça, assument et ça parait simple, mais quand ça vous arrive c'est dur, dur à assumer, dur à vivre. (se retourne pour me regarder) Mince Hanna ! Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je tomberai amoureuse de ma meilleure amie !

Elle l'avait enfin dit, elle avait répondu à mes attentes. Mon cœur eu un nouveau raté mais j'essayais tant bien que mal de garder les yeux sur la route. Il ne nous restait plus que vingt minutes de voyage. Il fallait que je dise quelque chose, je n'avais pas vraiment été très clair dans mes discours précédents. Mais rien ne sortais, ma gorge était serrée par l'émotion et par le stress aussi, comme elle l'avait si bien dit, nous étions dans une situation peu agréable, s'assumer était quelque chose de difficile, je l'avais bien vu sur Emily. Mais je savais que nous y arriverions, je voulais la rassurer et moi-même, mais définitivement aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Ce fut ainsi que le trajet finit, en silence, nous n'entendions que le bruit des roues sur le bitume, puis celui des graviers crissant sous la voiture lorsque j'arrivai sous le porche de la maison de ma passagère. J'enlevai la clef du contact, nous défîmes nos ceintures, et il ne se passa rien. L'habitacle était noir, aucun bruit, juste le faible chuchotis de nos respirations saccadées. Puis un bruissement de vêtement se fit entendre lorsque Mona se tourna à demi vers moi. Je l'imitai et nos yeux se trouvèrent. Il faisait nuit mais je distinguais la noirceur de ses yeux chocolats encadrés de blanc pâle, elle devait aussi capter la couleur des miens. En dessous, sans quitter mon regard du sien, je devinais sa bouche pulpeuse qui m'avait si souvent intriguée.

Et d'un coup, comme si un signal avait été déclenché, nous nous jetâmes l'une sur l'autre. Nos bouches s'entrechoquèrent mais se trouvèrent très facilement. Je reconnu immédiatement celles que j'avais baisée dans ce train. Mais cette fois notre échange fut plus intense. Elle attrapa mon visage à deux mains, peut-être par peur de me perdre, et embrassa mes lèvres le plus tendrement possible. De mon côté je pausai mes mains sur ses épaules, encore timide de montrer un peu plus de ma sensualité. Ce frisson me parcouru de nouveau, si agréable, si paradoxalement chaleureux. Nos langues se trouvèrent tout aussi facilement pour bientôt finir par se séparer. Je lâchai ses épaules, elle laissa mes joues et nous nous regardâmes à nouveau sans parler. Il s'écoula une minute, ou peut-être trente, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, puis elle reprit la parole.

- Il est temps que je rentre.

J'acquiesçai, elle ouvrit la portière, ce qui fit s'allumer la loupiote au dessus de ma tête qui m'éblouie. Je la regardais s'éloigner de quelques centimètres, quand je réagis enfin. Je sortis en trombe en claquant la portière derrière moi pour nous replonger dans le noir quasi-total -sa rue peu éclairée m'avait toujours terrifiée- et je me précipitai de l'autre côté du véhicule. M'entendant m'agiter elle se stoppa et se retourna.

- J'aimerai partager plus de moments comme celui-ci avec toi Mona !

J'avais presque crié, mais pas assez pour que le voisinage entende. Un grand sourire barra son visage et elle rebroussa chemin en s'avançant vers moi. Elle parut hésiter mais elle déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, me sourit à nouveau et fit demi-tour pour, cette fois-ci, bel et bien rentrer chez elle. Un sourire de plénitude s'afficha sur mon visage et je regagnai ma voiture pour rentrer chez moi à mon tour.

….

Voila la première partie, il y aura une suite dans quelques temps, j'espère que ça vous aura plut ! N'hésitez pas à faire des critiques bonnes ou mauvaises !


	2. Partie 2

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review sur la partie précédente, ça fait toujours plaisir ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant que le début. Normalement il devrait y avoir une troisième partie ! Enjoy~ !**

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Mona et moi étions ensemble. Enfin ce n'était peut-être pas le terme approprié, car je n'avais toujours rien dis à Spencer et Aria, seule Emily était au courant, de plus, je sortais toujours officiellement avec Caleb, j'attendais qu'il rentre de chez son père pour lui parler. Peut-être que A était au courant, mais je n'avais reçu aucune menace de sa part, et que je sache, Mona non plus. J'essayais d'avoir confiance en elle, mais il y avait toujours une partie de moi qui avait peur qu'elle soit de mèche avec A et qu'elle nous veuille encore du mal, mais j'avais envie de lui faire confiance et j'essayai d'oublier mes craintes.

Emily m'avait conseillée d'en parler au plus vite à nos autres amies, elle n'avait pas tord, à chaque fois qu'une d'entre nous gardait un secret trop longtemps cela créait des problèmes lorsqu'il était révélé. Mais j'avais peur de leur réaction. Après tout, Mona nous avait fait souffrir. Et puis je voulais en parler à Caleb en premier. Je savais qu'il le prendrait mal, j'avais d'abord pensé à lui mentir sur la raison de notre rupture, mais je préférai être honnête avec lui, il méritait au moins cela.

Caleb était rentré depuis quelques jours et nous nous étions évidemment revus, mais j'avais fais comme si de rien n'était, rendant d'ailleurs un peu Mona jalouse au passage. Mais aujourd'hui j'avais décidé de franchir le pas. Nous étions tous les deux assis dans mon salon, regardant la télé quand je décidai de me lancer.

- Caleb, il faut que je te parle.

- Mmh ? répondit-il d'une oreille distraite.

Je m'emparai de la télécommande et éteignis la télé, il comprit alors que j'étais sérieuse et se retourna vers moi pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens, ce qui ne rendrait pas la chose facile.

- Ecoute, je t'ai mentis, en quelque sorte, commençai-je, je t'ai aimé, mais ce n'est plus le cas.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es arrivée à cette conclusion ? dit-il au bout d'un moment de réflexion.

- Pas vraiment, trois semaines environ.

- Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis avant ?

- Déjà tu n'étais pas là, donc je ne voulais rien te dire au téléphone, et après j'ai eu peur, de te blesser, parce qu'en fait, il y a quelqu'un d'autre…

Autant tout lui dire d'un coup.

- Donc si je comprends bien, tu me trompes ?

- En gros oui… Mais je ne comptais pas le faire, je voulais te quitter tout de suite après avoir rencontré, si je puis dire, cette personne, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage, je suis désolée…

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, il fixait un point derrière moi.

- Et puis-je savoir le nom de ce gars ? finit-il par lâcher, la voix légèrement cassée.

- C'est pas facile à dire Caleb, je… Je sais pas comment tu vas réagir, j'espère juste que tu ne seras pas trop blessé.

- Accouche ! Son nom !

Il était presque énervé.

- Mona, dis-je tout simplement.

Caleb ne réagit pas immédiatement, je pus lire sur son visage que d'abord il eu un temps d'étonnement se demandant s'il avait bien entendu, puis de compréhension se demandant si nous parlions de la même personne, puis un temps d'adaptation.

- Mona, cette Mona ?

- Oui, oui, Mona Vanderwaal.

- Wouaw, je… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, dit-il en se levant.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, c'est venu d'un coup, je ne savais pas que j'étais attirée par elle, ou par les filles, et ya eu certains évènements et ça c'est fait un peu par hasard. Vraiment, Caleb, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.

Nouveau silence.

- Dis quelque chose, je t'en supplie ! implorai-je.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ! C'est gentil d'être désolé, mais ça ne me rendra pas mon sourire Hanna, je t'aimais et je t'aime toujours ! Alors je suis censé faire quoi ? Approuver votre amour comme ça d'un coup ?

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ça ! Je veux juste qu'on ne se dispute pas toi et moi.

- J'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi Hanna, dit-il en prenant mes mains dans les siennes, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureuse, je vais surement mettre du temps à accepter tes changements, et a redevenir ton ami, mais j'essayerai, je te le promet. Mais pour l'instant laisse-moi un peu de repos et de calme s'il te plait.

- Tout ce que tu voudras…

Des larmes s'agglutinèrent aux coins de mes yeux, et il déposa un baiser juste à côté de chaque œil, avant d'aller prendre son manteau et de sortir de la maison sans un mot.

Je m'affalai sur le canapé et réprimai mes larmes. Je ne devais pas pleurer, c'était ce que je voulais. Etre avec Mona. A cause des cours et du fait que nous n'avions rien dit à personne, pendant ces trois semaines, elle et moi ne nous étions pas vues beaucoup. Comme ma mère s'absentait pour le week-end, Mona devait venir dormir à la maison ce soir. J'attendrai donc qu'elle arrive pour lui dire que j'avais rompu avec Caleb.

Lorsqu'elle sonna à la porte je lui ouvris et prit soin de bien refermer la porte derrière elle avant de l'embrasser doucement. Mona accueillit mon baiser avec un immense sourire et me prit ensuite un petit moment dans ses bras. Je l'invitai à passer dans la cuisine, j'avais juste finis de préparer à manger avant qu'elle arrive. Nous nous attablâmes et je profitai du repas pour parler.

- Ça y'est, j'ai tout dit à Caleb.

- Tout dit ?

- J'ai rompu avec lui, et je lui ais dit pour toi et moi.

- Ow mince, ça va toi du coup ?

- Il l'a plutôt mal prit, mais je crois que moi ça va. Enfin je ne voulais pas le blesser alors ça m'a un peu choqué de le voir triste, mais c'était une étape obligatoire. Maintenant que j'ai été honnête avec lui, il faut que je le sois aussi avec mes amies.

- T'es sûre que c'est utile de leur dire tout de suite ? demanda Mona en touillant dans son assiette.

- Garder ça secret ne pourra nous apporter que des problèmes, et puis si on veut être plus libre toutes les deux, il va bien falloir le dire. Mais si c'est Aria, Hanna et Emily qui t'inquiètent, tu sais très bien qu'elles nous accepterons !

- Et A ? Il pourrait nous causer des problèmes.

- A est partout, il le sait probablement déjà de toute façon.

- Moui, tu as peut-être raison…

Puis elle releva soudainement la tête et changea de sujet, pour me tenir au courant des dernières tendances en matière de mode. C'était du Mona tout craché !

Après mangé nous nous installâmes machinalement devant la télé, mais nous n'y prêtâmes guère attention, nous étions plutôt collées l'une à l'autre, trop occupées à nous embrasser ou à nous caresser bras, nuque et ventre. Au bout d'un moment nous décidâmes tout de même de monter dans ma chambre, pour être plus confortablement installées. Une fois ma porte claquée, Mona se jeta littéralement sur moi et nous tombâmes à la renverse sur mon lit. A quatre pattes sur moi elle s'occupa d'abord de ma bouche, la suçotant, l'embrassant doucement ou violemment, la mordillant. Puis elle descendit doucement m'embrassant le cou, les épaules et le haut du buste. Elle retira ses bras pour s'asseoir légèrement sur mon bassin, pausa ses mains sur mon ventre tout en me regardant.

- Je t'aime Hanna.

Ça y'est, c'était dit. Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais attendu cette phrase depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Je tirai sur le bas de son t-shirt pour qu'elle revienne poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, et une fois notre nouveau baiser stoppé je lui rendis ses sentiments. Elle rigola nerveusement, caressa mon nez avec le sien, et se rassit sur moi pour pouvoir enlever son haut. Elle retira ensuite le mien et nos autres vêtements suivirent le mouvement.

Nous profitâmes de ce moment d'intimité pendant un certain moment. Je me sentais si bien avec Mona. Chaque fois que ses lèvres effleuraient les miennes, chaque fois que son souffle chatouillait le creux de mon cou, chaque fois que ses mains passaient sur mon corps, j'avais l'impression de m'envoler, de rêver, de survivre, de goûter chaque fois un peu plus au bonheur pur et simple. C'était facile, dans ses bras j'oubliais oublié tous mes soucis. Juste après être retombées, épuisées, sur le lit, Mona se blottit contre moi et enfoui son nez dans mon épaule.

- Je suis bien avec toi, chuchota-elle presque imperceptiblement.

- Moi aussi Mona… répondis-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle releva sa tête pour m'embrasser, et une fois que ses lèvres m'eurent lâchée, elle ferma les yeux et je l'imitai en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit qu'elle me rendit.

Cela faisait un certains temps que je n'avais pas dormis avec quelqu'un dans mon lit, j'eus un peu de mal à m'endormir mais finis par dormir à points fermés, malheureusement ce fut une nuit sans rêve. Le lendemain matin j'émergeai tout doucement. Me rendant d'abord compte que je ne dormais plus, je mis un petit temps avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Lorsque ma vision devint nette je me rendis compte que j'étais seule dans le lit. Je m'assis sur le lit pour m'étirer, me frotter les yeux et appelai Mona d'une voix timide. Pas de réponse. Pas de panique, je me levai doucement et scrutai la pièce. Ces vêtements de la veille n'étaient plus là, logique, me dis-je, si elle était descendu manger elle devait bien s'habiller. Ce fut lorsque je remarquai que son sac non plus n'était plus là que je commençai à stresser. J'enfilai un t-shirt ample et descendis les escaliers en courant. Personne en bas. Je remontai, car après tout je n'avais pas vérifié à l'étage. Mais j'eus beau fouiller dans toutes les pièces pas de traces de Mona. Bon. Elle était peut-être partie en urgence. J'allais donc chercher mon téléphone au cas où elle aurait essayé de me contacter. Quand j'ouvrir mon portable il y avait un message en cours d'écriture, pas encore envoyé et qui m'était adressé :

"Hanna, je vous ai toujours haïe toutes les 5.  
La Haine est plus forte que l'Amour.

Ne me cherche pas.

Adieux, MonA."

Mon Blackberry me glissa des mains, et je suivis sa chute pour m'écrouler au sol à mon tour. Je n'arrivai même pas à pleurer tellement la situation me dépassait. C'était comme si elle m'avait mentis, mais seulement à moitié. Elle disait me détester (et mes amis) pourtant je savais pertinemment qu'elle avait été sincère lorsqu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait. Alors comme ça elle avait préféré reprendre du service chez A plutôt que de me suivre… Les larmes finirent par perler sur mes joues et je dus me lamenter sur mon sort au moins trois bonnes heures.

Une fois que j'eus reprit mes esprits je décidai d'aller me faire à manger, histoire de ne pas tomber dans les pommes à cause des événements. Je restais ensuite le reste de la journée à comater dans mon lit. Je n'avais envie de rien, envie de ne me confier à personne. Mais ma mère allait bientôt rentrer et il fallait que je n'ai l'air de rien. Je me levai péniblement vers 17h pour me laver, m'habiller et me maquiller un peu. Cela allait, je n'avais pas trop une tête de déterrer, au pire je dirais que j'avais mal dormis, ça suffirait comme excuse.

Le lendemain je fus obliger d'aller en cours, je n'avais pas assez d'imagination pour mentir à ma mère. J'essayai d'afficher un visage radieux, mais avec en plus la présence de Caleb, ce n'était pas facile. Surtout que mes amies ne savaient pas encore que nous nous étions séparées, mais heureusement aucune n'avait encore posé de question. Nous étions en cours de littérature quand mon téléphone vibra. Je le sortis discrètement, espérant que ce soit Mona qui m'annonce la fin d'une mauvaise blague, mais le numéro qui s'afficha était inconnu, pourtant je l'avais déjà vu, A.

"Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'on trahit sans conséquences. -A"

Le message était accompagné d'une photo, on y voyait Mona, portant un sweet noir, la capuche sur la tête, un scotch sur la bouche, le regard apeurée, ligotée, contre un mur en bois.

J'eus la nausée en voyant ça et ne demandais même pas la permission pour sortir de classe, de toute façon la cloche allait bientôt sonner. Monsieur Fitz m'interpella mais je ne lui laissai pas le choix et je sortis en trombe me dirigeant vers les toilettes. J'ouvris une cabine au hasard et me penchai sur la cuvette. Pendant que je vomissais la sonnerie retentie. Puis je me calmai et m'agenouillai sur le sol, restant face à la cuvette, par précaution. Quelque secondes plus tard j'entendis la porte principale des toilettes s'ouvrir et une voix familière m'interpella.

- Hanna ? Tout va bien ? demanda Aria.

J'entendis des pas et Spencer poussa la porte de la cabine où j'étais réfugiée. Elle m'aida à me relever et Emily tira la chasse avant de me rejoindre vers les lavabos pour me tapoter gentiment le dos.

- Ça va aller ? demanda Emily.

- les filles, il faut que je vous parle. Mais pas ici, pas maintenant. On peut se voir plus tard ? C'est en rapport avec A…

- Bien sûr, commença Spencer, mes parents sont de sortis ce soir, si tout le monde est d'accord on peut se retrouver chez moi.

- Je veux bien, répondis-je tandis que les deux autres acquiescèrent.

Elles me demandèrent si je me sentais d'attaque pour retourner en cours, et j'y retournai, car je n'avais pas envie de les inquiéter, d'autant plus qu'à force j'avais appris à vivre avec les menaces de A. L'après-midi, juste après les cours, nous prîmes la direction de la maison de Spencer. Nous nous installâmes autour de la haute table dans sa cuisine, deux de chaque côtés, Aria et Spencer en face d'Emily et moi, après que Spencer nous ait servit un café.

- Ça va mieux depuis ce matin ? me demanda Emily en posant une main amicale sur mon bras.

- Non, pas vraiment, réussis-je à articuler. En fait, c'est à propos de Mona, elle est en danger.

Je sentis tout de suite Emily, qui savait, devenir compatissante. Ce ne fut pas le cas de tout le monde.

- C'est pour Mona que tu te mets dans des états pareils ? intervint Spencer.

- C'est… C'était ma meilleure amie lorsqu'on c'est perdu de vue toutes les quatre, c'est normal que je m'inquiète non ?!

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? demanda Aria en faisant des gros yeux à Spencer.

- Ça, dis-je en sortant mon téléphone pour leur montrer le sms avec la photo.

- Si je comprends bien elle est retournée dans la A Team, en conclu Spencer, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te tiens tant à cœur. On s'en fiche de cette fille, elle nous a pourrit la vie, si ça se trouve c'est un nouveau piège de A !

- Mais on doit lui venir en aide ! insistai-je.

- Je ne suis pas pour. Hanna ! Elle nous a pourrit la vie ! Pourquoi diable son sort te préoccupe autant ?!

Il fallait que je le dise, mais je n'en avais pas la force, jusqu'à ce qu'Emily pose de nouveau une main chaleureuse sur mon épaule en signe d'encouragement, je sentais bien que si je ne parlais pas elle le ferait à ma place, or c'était à moi de le faire.

- Mona… et moi, on est ensemble, finis-je par lâcher.

- Hein ? fit Spencer surprise.

- Tu as compris, je sors avec Mona. Caleb et moi c'est finit. Mais ce matin, quand je me suis réveillée elle avait disparut pour retourner avec A.

- Quoi ? s'insurgea encore Spencer, mais depuis quand ? Hanna ! Comment tu peux sortir avec elle ! Elle nous a trahit, elle fait partie de la A Team, cette fille est dangereuse ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

- Spencer ! s'énerva Aria, ça te va bien de dire ça ! Tu as eu exactement la même réaction quand on avait toutes peur de Toby et qu'Emily s'efforçait de nous dire qu'il était gentil et qu'ils étaient devenu amis. Et au final tu t'es mise en couple avec lui. Alors excuse-moi, mais ferme là sur ce point.

Spencer en resta bouche-bée. Mais elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre.

- Non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas pareil, Mona nous a réellement pourchassées ! Comment, comment tu peux encore trainer avec elle !

- Mais parce que je l'aime ! hurlai-je les yeux remplis de larmes.

Emily me prit dans ses bras et je vis le visage de Spencer se décomposer sous le remord, je savais qu'elle n'avait pas voulu me blesser.

- Tu es mon amie non, Spencer ? questionnai-je, alors est-ce que je peux compter sur toi pour m'aider sur ce coup là ? Ou vais-je devoir me débrouiller seule ?

Il y eu un long silence pendant lequel elle me regarda droit dans les yeux. Emily me tenait toujours dans ses bras et Aria nous regardait à tour de rôle.

- La photo, elle a était prise dans le hangar désaffecté de monsieur Hopkins, je le reconnais… dit finalement Spencer en regardant dans sa tasse vide.

- Comment tu sais à quoi ressemble l'intérieur du hangar de Hopkins ? demanda Aria stupéfaite.

- Ian et moi on se retrouvait toujours là-bas quand on se voyait en secret.

La nouvelle étonna tout le monde. Emily me lâcha et Spencer descendit de son siège pour s'approcher de moi, sans que je n'anticipe le mouvement elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra fortement.

- Pardonne-moi Hanna, je ne pensais pas que… tu l'aimais. Je ne voulais pas te vexer. Je t'aime, bien sûr que je vais t'aider à la retrouver.

Je me remis face à elle et lui sourit en guise de remerciement.

- Assez d'accolades, lança Aria, le plus tôt sera le mieux, on sait que A est très rapide !

Nous hochâmes la tête en même temps et attrapâmes nous mentaux, portables et sacs avant de sortir à la recherche de Mona.


	3. Partie 3

**Voici la partie 3 ! Elle est un peu plus courte que les deux autres mais c'est parce qu'un partie 4 suivra, j'espère que celle-là vous plaira !**

**Enjoy ! **

Nous montâmes toutes dans la voiture de Spencer qui démarra, à peine les portières fermées, en direction de l'ancienne ferme de Monsieur Hopkins. Il nous fallut tout juste un quart d'heure pour y arriver, la nuit commençait à tomber. Nous descendîmes avec précaution de la voiture et nous dirigeâmes vers le hangar. Emily et moi poussâmes la lourde porte qui donna sur une immense pièce sombre.

- Mona ? appelai-je.

Pas de réponse. Aria trouva un interrupteur et alluma la lumière. Une faible ampoule électrique s'alluma au plafond dévoilant une immense pièce à mezzanine.

- Il n'y personne ici, dit Aria après être revenue vers nous.

- Ça doit être à l'étage, proposa Spencer, il y a un escalier en bois pour accéder là haut.

Elle pointa du doigt l'avancée en bois qui marquait le deuxième étage. Spencer prit les devant et nous avançâmes jusqu'à un petit escalier sinistre. Nous y grimpâmes avec précaution, quand, au milieu du parcours, je vis, et j'entendis, Spencer s'écrouler. Sa jambe droite était passée à travers une marche.

- Spencer ! cria Emily qui avait amortit sa chute en l'attrapant sous les bras.

- Ça va ? questionnai-je stressée.

-Je-je crois, répondit l'intéressée en se hissant à l'aide de ses bras et d'Emily, quelqu'un a dû scier la marche où j'ai posée le pied.

Puis elle fit une pause et examina le reste de la monté.

- Regardez, quelques autres marches ont aussi été abîmées, il va falloir faire attention où vous mettez les pieds les filles.

- J'en conclu donc qu'on est sur la bonne voix, chuchota Aria.

- Je ne sais pas si cela doit me rassurer... répondis-je en me retournant pour la regarder.

Puis Spencer reprit sa route, testant chaque marche avant de s'y aventurer, et nous observâmes chacun de ses mouvements pour les reproduire. Il y eu juste Aria qui eu un raté à la dernière marche, sinon nous arrivâmes en haut sans soucis. Plus de stress que de mal. La lumière étant située en bas du hangar, l'étage était très mal éclairé et nous ne voyions que dix centimètres à peut-près, devant nous. Nous nous cramponnions toutes l'une à l'autre pour avancer, quand je sentis un truc sous mon pied. Une espèce de latte plus en relief que les autres, j'appuyai dessus sans faire gaffe et une lumière aveuglante s'alluma. Le temps de reprendre nos esprits, une odeur acre de brûlé me monta au nez.

- Oh mon Dieu... chuchota Emily.

Et la scène qui s'offrit à nous me parut insensée. On retrouvait le lieu de la photo. Mona était là, ligotée, toujours dans son sweet à capuche noir, un scotch argenté sur la bouche, les larmes aux yeux, le mascara coulant. J'identifiai tout de suite d'où venait l'odeur de brûlé, en marchant sur la latte j'avais dû déclencher un mécanisme qui avait allumé la lumière et mit le feu sur une planche en bois à deux mètre au dessus de Mona. Le hangar étant entièrement fait en bois nous ne tarderions pas à cramer avec elle.

- Mona ! hurlai-je avec un temps de retard, on va te sortir de là !

Comme toute réponse elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, comme en signe de négation. Elle était à environ dix ou quinze mètres de nous, et sans réfléchir je me ruai en avant. Mais à peine eussé-je fais un pas que je sentis le bras de quelqu'un me retenir.

- Attention ! cria Spencer en m'entraînant vers elle, la pièce est piégée !

En effet, Aria se pencha et ramassa une flèche qui avait bien failli s'enfoncer dans mes côtes si Spencer ne m'avait pas retenue. J'examinai les murs et remarquai plusieurs fentes, ce projectile avait dû sortir de la première.

- Depuis quand -A se croit-il dans Indiana Jones ?! m'insurgeai-je.

- Il faudrait qu'on trouve d'où vient le mécanisme, si on arrive à l'enrayer on pourra passer sans problèmes, intervint Spencer.

- Pas le temps Spence' ! Mona va cramer si on ne bouge pas maintenant ! m'énervai-je.

Les flammes avaient déjà gagné du terrain, la planche en suspension au dessus de sa tête était presque entièrement consumée, et le feu avait prit autour de l'espèce d'abri dans lequel Mona se trouvait. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et m'aventurai de nouveau en avant. Emily cria mon nom pour m'empêcher d'avancer mais je n'en fis rien. Elles n'avaient qu'à me suivre si elles voulaient me stopper, moi je savais quelle était ma mission, sauver la personne que j'aimais, peut importait ce qui pouvait m'arriver. J'évoluai tout de même prudemment, essayant d'avancer une main ou une jambe puis de la retirer pour activer les mécanismes de projectiles avant mon passage. J'y arrivais plutôt bien, à part une flèche qui déchira le haut de mon t-shirt dans le dos, et j'arrivai à la moitié du chemin. Derrière moi j'entendais les filles s'agiter, je savais que Spencer tournait en rond pour essayer de trouver le mécanisme, les deux autres devaient surveiller ma progression. Je repris mon souffle, la peur et l'angoisse me faisaient perdre tous mes moyens, j'avais un mal fou à respirer normalement, et j'en profitai pour regarder Mona et l'état de l'incendie.

- T'en fais pas, je vais y arriver ! dis-je à l'attention de Mona mais parlant aussi à moi-même.

Mais cette dernière réitéra son mouvement latéral de tête, comme pour m'interdire d'avancer, cette fois elle y joignit même des gémissements. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser là. Je scrutai une nouvelle fois le mur droit (à gauche se trouvait le vide, donnant sur l'étage du dessous, je supposai donc qu'aucun mécanisme n'était planqué plus loin), il y avait toujours autant de meurtrières dedans. J'avançai d'un pas faible, puis un autre, quand j'entendis un bruit sourd émaner du plafond, le temps que je réalise, je sautai en arrière, tombant sur les fesses et un énorme sac remplis de grain s'abattit devant moi.

- Hanna ! crièrent Emily et Aria.

- Ça va, ça va, je n'ai rien, rassurai-je en me relevant tout en me frottant un peu les fesses.

J'escaladai le sac et recommençai à avancer prudemment. J'évitai une flèche, puis une autre, quand un bruit de craquement me fit m'arrêter. L'abri sous lequel était ligotée Mona était entrain de s'écrouler littéralement sur elle. Elle poussa un gémissement, à défaut d'un cri, et sans réflexion aucune, je me jetai en avant pour essayer, au mieux de l'extirper de là, au pire de la couvrir de la chute en lui servant de paravent. Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi une douleur sourde m'envahit le mollet droit qui m'extirpa un hurlement immense, accompagné de nouveaux cris de mes trois amies et d'un gémissement encore plus fort de Mona, j'entendis aussi Aria, Spencer et Emily venir me rejoindre, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention et continuai ma course malgré la douleur. J'évitai un nouveau putain de sac de grain et sautai sur Mona juste au moment ou son abri s'écroula. Avec la force de mon élan, le poids de nos corps brisa les planches fragilisées du dos de l'abri et nous nous retrouvâmes allongées sur le sol de l'autre côté de l'incendie. Les filles finissaient d'accourir vers nous, pendant que je détachai les cordes, non sans difficulté, qui liaient pieds et mains de Mona et elle retira le scotch qui l'avait jusque là empêché de parler.

- Espèce d'inconsciente, tu aurais put te tuer ! me cria-t-elle.

Puis des larmes explosèrent de ses yeux et elle se jeta sur moi pour m'embrasser. Le baiser ne dura qu'une seconde, mais se fut assez pour me donner le tournis.

- Regarde ta jambe !

En effet mon mollet gauche était en sang, une flèche fichée dans ce dernier. Soudain la douleur réapparut et je fis une légère grimace. Les filles arrivèrent enfin à notre niveau et nous aidèrent à nous remettre sur pieds.

- Il faut sortir d'ici, et vite, s'excita Mona, il est là, planqué quelque part, il veut votre peau !

- Il ? demanda Emily comprenant alors l'imbécillité de sa question.

- -A ! cria Spencer, tirons nous de là, avant que l'incendie nous piège en haut !

Emily passa un bras derrière mon dos pour m'aider à marcher et Spencer fit de même de l'autre côté. Nous fîmes du plus vite que nous pûmes pour refaire le trajet inverse, mais Mona était à la traîne. Voyant qu'elle boitait, Aria fit demi-tour en sa direction et attrapa un de ses bras qu'elle pausa sur ses épaule avant de l'agripper fortement pour l'aider à avancer. Nous nous remîmes en route.

- On ne peut pas reprendre l'escalier, dit Spencer, avec vous deux blessées on passera pas !

- Il y en a un autre à droite cria Mona, couvrant le bruit du feu consumant peu à peu le hangar.

Logique, après avoir scié les marches de notre escalier d'arrivée, -A avait bien dut descendre par un autre endroit. Il commençait à faire horriblement chaud, la tête me tournait, ma jambe me faisait atrocement mal, mais j'essayai de m'accrocher, ce n'était pas le moment de m'évanouir. Aria et Mona passèrent devant, et effectivement un autre escalier se dessina dans un coin. Nous l'empruntâmes, Spencer étant obligé de me lâcher car nous ne logions pas à trois, sans trop réfléchir s'il était aussi piéger ou non, et nous arrivâmes en bas sans problèmes. Je retrouvai appuis sur Spencer et nous courûmes, du mieux que nous pûmes, vers la sortie. L'air frais me raviva les poumons, d'ailleurs tout le monde toussa en sentant cet air pur, et nous nous dirigions vers la voiture quand un bruit de moteur se fit entendre. Emily se retourna et cria. Deux faisceaux lumineux nous éclairaient, surement la voiture de -A. Nous fîmes un effort pour accélérer le pas et nous arrivâmes à toutes sauter dans notre quatre-roues -Spencer au volant, Aria côté passager, Emily et Mona à l'arrière, moi étalée sur leurs genoux- avant que la monstrueuse voiture nous aboutisse l'arrière-train. Heureusement Spencer démarra le moteur à temps et une course poursuite dans la forêt commença.

- Ça va ta jambe Hanna ? héla Aria en me regardant dans le rétroviseur.

- Je crois qu'un détour par l'hôpital va s'imposer, mais pour l'instant il faut juste qu'on reste en vie !

- Et toi Mona, ça va ? redemanda Aria.

- Ma jambe ? Oui, je me suis juste battu avec lui... ou elle, aucune idée il était masqué, et j'ai fais une mauvaise chute avant qu'il ou elle m'assomme et me pose dans ce putain de...

Un brusque coup de volant coupa sa phrase et nous retînmes toutes notre souffle. Emily regardait par la vitre arrière pour voir à quelle distance se trouvait notre poursuivant.

- Il nous colle ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- J'ai une idée, dit Spencer en rajustant sa prise sur le volant, accrochez-vous, ça risque d'être violent !

Emily se rassit au fond de son siège, Mona aussi, et elles m'agrippèrent toutes les deux, Mona m'entourant le buste avec ses bras, Emily me tenant fermement les cuisses.

- Euh Spence', t'es sûre de cs que tu fais ? questionna Aria, alors qu'effectivement nous foncions droit sur un arbre.

- Fait moi confiance ! répondit l'intéressée.

Du peu de par brise que je voyais, je pouvais moi aussi distinguer qu'un tronc s'approchait dangereusement de nous. Je fermai les yeux, apeurée, et Spencer donna un coup sec de volant qui fit prendre à la voiture un virage comme jamais je n'en avais connu. Mon estomac se retourna et les pneus de la voitures crissèrent sur le bitume. Je rouvris les yeux, nous avions rejoins la route et plus aucune voiture ne nous suivait. Je me hissai pour regarder par la fenêtre, une légère fumée s'échappait de devant l'arbre que nous avions évité, la voiture de notre poursuivant étant salement encastrée dedans. Plus loin je distinguai une autre fumée, beaucoup plus épaisse, le hangar était en train de se carboniser.

- Allez, je file à l'hôpital ! hurla Spencer et démarrant une nouvelle fois en trombe.

- On va pas y aller comme ça ! protestai-je, comment tu comptes leur expliquer le pourquoi du comment je me retrouve avec une flèche dans le mollet ?!

- Elle a pas tord, intervint Aria.

- Tira à l'arc ? proposa Spencer.

- Pas crédible, répondit Mona.

- Enlevez-moi cette foutu flèche et balancez-là par la fenêtre !

- Mais t'es malade, s'exclama Mona, tu vas te vider de ton sang !

- Mais non ! Allez Em' !

- Hey pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que c'est toi la plus proche de ma jambe. Mona va m'aider à maintenir ma jambe et quand je te le dirais tu tireras un coup sec, ok ?

Je donnais surement l'impression de garder mon sang froid, mais je n'avais jamais autant eu peur de ma vie.

- Je n'ai pas le choix... chuchota Emily.

Je me redressai et me penchai en avant pour maintenir ma jambe à deux mains. Mona posa les siennes sur les miennes pour qu'elles ne bougent pas. La sensation de sa peau sur mes mains me fit un bien fou. Emily empoigna la flèche et respira un bon coup.

- T'es prêtes ? demandai-je.

- Oui, répondit Emily en fermant les yeux.

- A trois. Un, deux, trois !

Rouvrant les yeux, Emily tira d'un coup et un cri strident s'échappa de mes entrailles, Mona força la pression sur mes mains puis les lâcha.

- Putain ça pisse le sang, s'affola Emily.

- Prend un tissu et fait un nœud autour de la blessure pour arrêter l'hémorragie, expliqua Aria.

Ma médecin improvisée retira sa veste mais en conclu qu'elle était trop épaisse pour ce genre de manœuvre, elle regarda à droite puis à gauche, souleva ses mains pour les refaire tomber et se résigna à retirer son t-shirt, se retrouvant en soutif, pour l'enrouler autour de ma plaie et serrer bien fort. Mona enleva son sweet noir et le tendit à Emily qui le prit du bout des doigts et le regarda avec un air de dégoût, mais elle n'hésita pas plus longtemps et l'enfila en remerciant Mona. Aria se retourna pour attraper la flèche, ouvrit la vitre et la balança dehors, on l'entendit se fracasser dans le décor. Le vent frais me fit du bien, mais une fois la vitre refermée je me sentis étouffer.

- Wow, j'ai la tête qui tourne, chuchotai-je à Mona.

Je ne sentais même plus la douleur dans ma jambe, j'essayai de bouger mes mains mais je ne sentais rien non plus, juste une sensation de fourmillement partout dans mon corps.

- Hé ! Tiens bon Hanna, cria Mona !

Je sentis Emily m'appeler et tapoter sur mes pieds, mais la lumière devint rare à mes yeux et je sombrai dans le néant.


	4. Partie 4

**Et voila enfin la dernière partie ! J'ai vraiment adoré écrire sur ce couple et j'espère que vous aurez adorez me lire ! Merci pour vos reviews ^^**

Lorsque j'émergeais mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement et je fus ébloui par une lumière blanche. Après avoir plusieurs fois cligné des yeux je me rendis compte que j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital. Je tournai la tête sur la gauche et vis ma mère triturer nerveusement son téléphone.

- Maman ? réussis-je à articuler.

- Hanna ! Tu es réveillée !

Elle se leva précipitamment et accouru à mon chevet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- L'hôpital m'a appelé en urgence, j'ai croisée tes amies, elles m'ont tout expliqué.

Mon cerveau s'embrouilla, j'avais du mal à croire que ma mère sache vraiment la vérité.

- Ça va ma puce ? J'ai eu tellement peur quand j'ai reçu ce coup de fil, tes amies et les médecins m'ont rassurés mais tout de même !

- Je, je crois que ça peut aller, je ne sens pas trop la douleur dans cette position.

- Ils t'ont donné des calmants je crois…

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait l'interrompit, elle se retourna et je posai les yeux sur Mona qui venait d'entrer.

- Hanna ! Tu vas mieux ? demanda cette dernière paniquée.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser, reprit ma mère, je dois aller remplir quelques dossiers à la réception, je ne voulais pas m'absenter tant que tu n'étais pas réveillée, mais maintenant que c'est le cas, je peux te confier à Mona je pense.

- Merci maman…

Elle m'offrit un sourire et sortit, dès qu'elle fut dehors Mona s'approcha de moi et je vis qu'elle avait des béquilles.

- Ta blessure est grave ? demandai-je.

- Non c'est rien, j'ai juste besoin de porter une attelle pendant trois semaines et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Et toi, comment tu te sens ?

Une larme coula sur ma joue et sans réfléchir je lui envoyai une claque monumentale. Sous le choc elle tourna la tête et posa sa main sur sa joue pour calmer la douleur.

- Merci, chuchota-elle sans changer de position, vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

Je me redressai, agrippai ses bras pour la tourner vers moi et la tirai pour la déstabiliser, sous la pression elle se pencha vers moi et je collai immédiatement mes lèvres aux siennes. Quelques secondes plus tard je la lâchai et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

- Je suis désolée, sincèrement désolée Hanna. Je t'aime mais… je te jure que je vais tout t'expliquer.

- On peut entendre tes explications nous aussi ?

C'était la voix d'Emily, mes trois amies venaient de rentrer dans la chambre.

- Evidemment, je vous dois bien ça…

Elles prirent chacune une chaise et formèrent un cercle autour de moi, Mona quant à elle, resta debout au pied de mon lit et commença son récit.

- Lorsque je suis sortie de Radley, commença Mona, et que je vous ai donné le van, j'avais vraiment l'intention de vous aider, même si je gardais pour vous cette haine intarissable. A côté de ça, cela faisait déjà un petit bout de temps que j'étais attirée par Hanna, depuis cette fameuse soirée d'Halloween où je m'étais déguisé comme Caleb.

Aria et Spencer levèrent un sourcil en signe d'interrogation, je leur dis que je leur expliquerai plus tard, Mona reprit.

- Bref, je pensais qu'elle ne le découvrirai jamais alors j'ai essayé de l'oublier, mais j'ai vendu moi-même la mèche en vous laissant libre accès au van qui servait de repère aux membres de la A-Team, Hanna a découvert que c'était moi qu'elle avait embrassé, nous en avons parlé et finalement nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble. Là tout était parfait, on se voyait en cachette quand on pouvait, personne n'était au courant…

- Enfait Emily savait, l'interrompis-je.

- Barf, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant… Et donc, je pensais que personne ne le savait, j'avais décidé d'essayer d'oublier ma haine, mais Hanna a rompu ave Caleb. Là, tout à basculé. Rompre avec Caleb ça voulait dire que tu voulais assumer, toi-même tu m'as proposé à ce qu'on le dise à tes amies, mais je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas avoir à faire à vous, assumer ça voulait dire trainer avec vous, être votre amie, et ça, je ne pouvais pas le supporter.

Aria, Spencer et Emily firent une mine dégoutée, mais rien n'interrompit le discours de Mona.

- J'ai réfléchie toute la nuit, j'ai pesé le pour et le contre, et il m'est apparu que la meilleure solution pour vous éviter était de revenir dans la A Team, j'avais toujours ce désir de vengeance, de vous faire du mal comme Alison, et vous-même, m'en aviez fait quand elle était toujours là, je voulais vous détruire. Je savais que A me laisserai revenir et je savais que quoiqu'il arrive, un jour, Hanna vous dirait la vérité, alors autant agir le plus vite possible, je n'avais plus le choix. En pleine nuit je suis partie, plus vite je quittai Hanna moins les blessures seraient dures, j'avais décidé de prendre sur moi, tant pis pour les sentiments.

Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux et vinrent se loger aux coins de me lèvres, mais j'essayai de ne pas détourner le regard, j'avais mes yeux fixés sur ses pupilles.

- J'ai envoyé un message à -A et…

- Attend, la coupa Spencer, tu sais qui est -A ?!

- Non, j'ai juste une liste de numéros intraçables pour contacter -A et les autres membres, à part Toby et toi, je n'ai jamais eu de contact direct avec un autre membre.

- Et merde…

- Donc, j'ai contacté -A, et il m'a répondu de patienter quelques jours ou heures, le temps qu'il trouve un lieu où je trouverai les prochaines indications à suivre. Le soir même, genre dix-sept à dix-huit heures plus tard, j'ai reçu un sms me donnant rendez-vous dans le hangar de Hopkins, je m'y suis rendu, et une fois à l'intérieur quelqu'un m'a assommé. Quand je me suis réveillée j'étais en train de me faire ligoter là où vous m'avez trouvé, par quelqu'un qui portait un sweet à capuche noir (à ce moment Emily regarda le sweet qu'elle portait sur elle et eu un frisson) et un masque à l'effigie d'Alison. Il m'a prit en photo et m'a montré à qui il l'envoyait et quel message l'accompagnait, jusque là je n'avais pas compris ce qui m'arrivait, mais c'était finalement simple, je l'avais trahit en vous livrant le van. Puis il m'a ensuite montré, sans jamais dire un mot, comment fonctionnait le mécanisme des flèches et sacs de grains. Je ne savais pas pour l'inflammation de la case où j'étais assise.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que j'avance… chuchotai-je en essuyant mes joues.

- Je ne voulais pas que vous vous blessiez pour moi après ma décision plus que débile, je méritais simplement de mourir. Bien sûr, être ligotée dans cet endroit, sans lumière, sans nourriture et sans eau pendant une journée ça m'a fait réfléchir. Je me suis rendu compte se que souffrir voulait dire, être ligotée là, avoir cette sensation de m'être fait piégé, et ensuite, être sur le point de cramer, c'est bien pire que toutes les brimades qu'Alison et vous me lanciez à l'époque. J'ai relativisé. Et surtout, lorsque je vous ai vu vous démenez pour moi, ça m'a… émue, choquée. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait pardonner, je ne connaissais pas la définition de ce mot. Même Hanna, je n'ai pas comprit pourquoi tu voulais me sauver alors que je t'avais délibérément laissé pour retourner du côté de celui qui vous pourrit la vie. Et vous trois, je ne pensais pas non plus que vous auriez put me venir en aide à ce point.

Elle marqua une pause, personne ne broncha, mais les visages de mes amies s'étaient adoucis.

- Je vous remercie pour ce soir, vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

- Remercie plutôt Hanna, dit Spencer, je n'étais pas pour te sauver au début, mais Hanna t'aime, et visiblement tu l'aimes en retour, alors on te devait bien ça, personnellement je l'ai fais pour Hanna, pas pour toi.

- Spencer ! m'exclamai-je !

- Laisse-moi finir Hanna, elle se tourna vers Mona, mais je te pardonne, je te pardonne de nous avoir trahis, deux fois, parce que si Hanna a des sentiments pour toi c'est qu'elle a de bonnes raisons, si tu le veux toi aussi, j'ai envie d'apprendre à te connaitre, je suis sûre qu'au fond tu es une bonne personne. Je t'ai peut-être sauvé pour ne pas rendre Hanna malheureuse, personne ne fait de mal à mes amies, mais je sais aussi qu'avec le temps j'apprendrai à t'aimer moi aussi.

- Je suis moins radicale que Spencer, commença Emily, je suis partie à ta recherche pour Hanna, mais aussi parce que te sauver me semblait une chose logique, tout être humain à le droit à la vie sauve. Et tout être humain a aussi droit au pardon, donc moi aussi, je suis prête à te pardonner Mona.

Je vis que les mains de l'intéressée commençaient à trembler, puis se fut au tour d'Aria de parler.

- Je te pardonne aussi Mona, et puis ne t'en fais pas, je pense que maintenant -A va te poursuivre aussi, alors disons qu'on est quitte ! conclu-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Emily, Spencer, Aria, Mona et moi eûmes un petit rire. Une fois celui-ci calmé, Mona s'assit à terre les jambes écartées (ne pouvant s'accroupir à cause de son attelle) et fondit en larmes. Je me relevai brusquement, je voulais l'entourer de mes bras pour la consoler, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. Heureusement Spencer se leva à ma place et s'approcha doucement de Mona, tremblante, en sanglot.

- Tout va bien Mona, on est toutes la pour se soutenir, et puis ton passé aux côtés de -A pourra surement nous aider à mieux nous préparer à ses prochaines menaces.

- Et puis maintenant que toi et Hanna êtes en couple on ne va surement pas laisser quelqu'un, qui que se soit, vous séparer ! s'exclama Aria en souriant.

Mais cette phrase eu plutôt l'effet inverse que celui escompté, les pleures de Mona redoublèrent, elle cachait son visage dans ses mains mais je pouvais deviner l'expression qui était entrain de déformer son visage. La peur, la culpabilité, le regret, l'angoisse, la honte, mais aussi la joie, la joie d'être en vie, la joie de m'avoir retrouvé. J'avais ressentis tout ça quand elle était partit et quand je l'avais retrouvé. Je voulais me lever pour aller la prendre dans mes bras, mais j'étais immobilisée. Quoi que… J'étais déjà redressée car je m'étais assise quand Mona avait commencé à parler, je n'avais donc plus qu'à pivoter, à poser les pieds par terre, ma jambe droite n'étant que bandée fortement je pouvais toujours poser le pied au sol et tenir debout, ce serait peut-être douloureux, mais qu'importe, voir la femme que j'aimais si triste était au moins tout autant douloureux. Il fallait juste que j'agisse vite pour que mes amies n'aient pas le temps de m'intercepter. Et ce fut fait, en moins de vingt secondes je me trouvais debout à côté de mon lit.

- Hanna, dit Aria, le médecin a dit que tu devais rester allongée une semaine, le temps que la blessure cicatrise un minimum.

- Je suppose que j'ai quand même le droit de me lever en cas d'urgence non ? Hé bien ceci est une urgence.

Aria secoua la tête désespérée et accouru à mes côtés pour me tenir le bras et m'aider à avancer jusqu'à Mona. Mon mollet me lançait mais j'essayai de ne pas y penser. Une fois à sa hauteur je m'accroupis à gauche de Mona et passai mes bras autour de ses épaules.

- Sshhh me belle, il n'y a plus de raison de pleurer, on est toute prête à te pardonner, pour ma part c'est déjà fait depuis longtemps, alors toi aussi, tu as le droit de te pardonner. On fait tous des erreurs, c'est comme ça qu'on évolue !

Aussitôt elle retira les mains de devant son visage et me sauta au cou pour m'enlacer.

- Hanna, chuchota-t-elle dans mes cheveux, je suis vraiment désolée, vous êtes si gentilles avec moi, je…

- Chut, la coupai-je, arrête de te mortifier. Oui tu as merdé, oui tu m'as blessée, oui tu nous a fais nous mettre en danger, mais c'est trop tard. Ce qui est fait est fait. Et puis, je t'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte non ?

Elle resta enfouie dans mon cou encore un petit moment puis elle se décolla de moi pour me dévisager.

- Ne me laisse plus jamais partir, d'accord ? réussit-elle à dire entre deux sanglots.

- Je te le promets.

- Je t'aime Hanna… chuchota Mona avant de revenir se lover dans mes bras.

Je baladai ma main dans ses cheveux pour la calmer.

- Il commence à se faire tard, ou tôt, lança Emily, je ne tiens presque plus debout, je pense que je vais rentrer…

- Moi aussi, renchérit Aria.

A ces mots, Mona, qui s'était enfin calmée, se détacha de moi, je me remis debout, l'aidai à se lever, et Spencer m'aida à me remettre au lit.

- D'ailleurs les filles, vous avez dit quoi exactement à ma mère ?

- On ne pouvait pas dire la vérité, alors on a sortis une excuse qui va nous valoir au moins une interdiction de sorties pendant un mois, mais bon c'était la seule solution, commença Spencer, on lui a expliqué qu'on était sortie en douce pour aller à une fête dans une ville voisine. Ça a dégénéré, les flics sont arrivés et tu t'es pris un balle perdue dans le mollet.

- Wow, t'avais pas plus simple en stock ?

- Sur le coup, non, répondit Emily, parce qu'on a dû la sortir au téléphone.

- Je vais être punis une éternité ! Mona, il va falloir qu'on continue à se voir en douce, plaisantai-je.

Finalement je réussis à la faire sourire et tout le monde dans la chambre se détendit et rit avec nous. J'adorais ces filles, même dans les moments tragiques nous trouvions toujours du temps pour nous détendre et essayer de nous sentir mieux, ça aider vraiment à survivre. Finalement Aria, Emily et Spencer durent rentrer chez elle. J'étais seule avec Mona, elle était assise au bord du lit près de mon visage, nous avions nos mains enlacées et nous nous regardions sans rien dire. Rien que sa présence suffisait à me rassurer. Quand ma mère arriva.

- Ah Mona, tu es toujours là, c'est gentil de ta part mais tu dois être fatiguée, tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

- Vous aussi vous devez être fatigué, vous n'avez pas non plus dormis de la nuit.

- Tu as raison, mais contrairement à toi je ne vais pas en cours dans (elle regarda sa montre) moins de cinq heures, donc tu devrais aller te reposer.

- Oui, vous avez sans doute raison, puis Hanna doit dormir aussi.

Mona m'embrassa le front et nous salua avant de sortir. Ma mère prit sa place.

- Bon, je te laisse dormir tranquillement, je reste ici au cas où tu aurais besoin de quelque chose, mais ne t'y trompe pas, dès que tu iras mieux tu auras droit à un sermon !

Malgré la situation cette phrase m'extirpa un sourire. Je pris ma mère dans mes bras et elle me baisa le crâne avant d'aller se caler dans un fauteuil. Je fermai les yeux et ne tardai pas à m'endormir.

Au final je ne fus pas privée de sortie si longtemps que cela, j'écopai de seulement un mois, comme l'avait prédit Spencer, et puis ma mère ne m'avait pas confisqué mon téléphone. Aria et Spencer reçurent le même châtiment, par contre pour Emily se fut deux mois entier avec coupure internet. J'avais toujours sut que ses parents étaient les plus sévères. Heureusement nous nous voyions au lycée et à la sortie des cours. Quant à Mona, elle s'en sortit indemne, à croire qu'elle n'avait pas de parents, j'en entendais rarement parler. Nous n'avions put nous voir qu'au lycée et une fois chez elle car nous avions un devoir important à rendre le lendemain. Comme nous n'assumions pas encore à l'école nous ne nous étions pas vraiment retrouvées toutes les deux depuis cette fameuse soirée.

- Hanna ? engagea ma mère pendant le diner.

- Oui ?

- Je pars en voyage d'affaire ce week end, comme tu le sais, et c'est aussi la fin de ta punition. Donc, sache que tu as l'autorisation d'inviter tes amies si tu veux, disons, fêter l'évènement. Mais fait attention à ta jambe !

- C'est vrai ?!

- Oui, la fin c'est la fin !

- Je t'adore maman !

Je lui sautai au cou, lui fit un énorme bisou et finit mon repas toute excitée à l'idée de pouvoir inviter qui je voulais. Mon choix se porta évidemment sur Mona, et Mona seule. Je l'appelai et elle répondit positivement avec une légère pointe d'hystérie dans sa voix. Nous étions jeudi et l'attente me parut insupportable. Quand je croisais Mona en cours nous échangions des regards complices qui me donnaient envie d'accélérer le temps. Et samedi soir finit par arriver. Ma mère quitta la maison à 15h00, à 15h10 Mona sonnait à la porte. J'accouru lui ouvrir et une fois qu'elle fut entrée nous nous sautâmes littéralement dessus pour nous embrasser.

- Quand je pense que j'ai failli abandonner ces lèvres parfaites, murmura-t-elle toujours collée à ma bouche.

- C'est du passé mmh !

Je lui souris et le sien se confondit au mien. Une fois que nous nous séparâmes je la pris par la main et l'emmenai dans ma chambre. Nous montâmes les escaliers quatre à quatre et nous nous retrouvâmes vite allongées sur mon lit à nous réembrasser intensément.

- Mona ?

- Mmh ? marmonna-t-elle entre deux baisers.

- Quand ma mère sera rentrée, tu voudras bien qu'on lui dise pour toi et moi ? J'aimerai m'assumer, et montrer à la terre entière à quel point je t'aime.

- Dit comme ça la proposition est alléchante, répondit Mona en rigolant, je suis d'accord, tu as raison il est temps de sortir de l'ombre. Et puis comme ça tu auras l'assurance que je ne partirais plus…

- J'avais déjà confiance en toi Mona, je sais déjà que tu ne partiras plus.

- Tu es bien trop gentille ma puce…

- Non, c'est simplement que je t'aime.

Son visage voulu d'abord sourire mais tout ceci se transforma vite en grimace et des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux. Elle blotti sa tête contre ma poitrine et renifla.

- Merci Hanna, merci… d'être là… moi aussi…

J'attrapai son visage à deux mains et le replaçai devant le mien. Je lui fis mon plus doux sourire pour que ses larmes cessent, et bientôt elle mima ma bonne humeur avec un entrain qui me fit un bien fou. Une fois que je fus sûr qu'elle ne pleurait plus, je posai un baiser délicat sur ses lèvres encore tremblantes. Il ne dura que cinq secondes, mais une fois nos bouches séparées, elles se reprirent l'une dans l'autre pour se mélanger à nouveau, et cette fois nos langues eurent tout le loisir de se redécouvrir. Bientôt ses mains vinrent caresser mes épaules, mon dos, tandis que les miennes s'emmêlaient dans ses cheveux aujourd'hui ondulés. Puis, doucement, elle nous fit basculer et se retrouva sur moi. Elle lâcha mes lèvres pour me regarder intensément et juste avant de revenir m'embrasser elle finit la phrase qu'elle avait commencé plus tôt :

- Je t'aime Hanna.


End file.
